Who's the Real Enemy?
by alienvspredator2004
Summary: A xenomorph in a rainforest. A predator come to earth to kill the aliens. Though what happens when they're both captured and have to work together to get free. Will they make it out or will they just kill each other before the humans can. I'm working with Cokwhip14 on this story and they will be working on the chapters from the predators P.O.V. and I will work on the aliens P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

In a rainforest, a creature was dragging it's prey through the undergrowth; digging it's claws into its prey's, already bloody, flesh making sure that it didn't lose the animal. But what the creature didn't know was that it was being followed,watched.

I walked out of the hive, and spotted another warrior, dragging an animal behind it, coming to the hive. I was just walking by the warrior when I heard something; the warrior must have heard it too because it stopped also. I spoke to the other alien through telepathy telling it to go bring the animal to the hive, and that I would find out what made the noise. After the warrior left, going faster than before, I listened closely with my tail swinging back and forth with anticipation for a fight. I jumped up onto a tree to see if I could find the thing that was stalking my sister. I jumped from branch to branch looking and listening around for anything that could be a threat to the hive. After searching around for a while I spotted what had been stalking my sister. It was a human, who was now running away from the hive, but still I went after it. I jumped down from my perch in a tree landing behind it letting the human know I was there. The human turned around, slowly, looking up at me horrified; frozen in it's place with fear. I hissed then lifted my tail, and struck the human through it's weak body effectively hitting every major organ I could, killing it on the spot. I looked up when I heard a peircing scream cut through the air. I saw four other humans, standing behind a bush, one trying to shut up the screaming human, but it was too late I had spotted them. Three of them took off leaving the screaming one by its self. I jumped over to the screaming female and sliced her head clean off with my tail not even waiting for her head to hit the ground before I took off looking for my next kill. I found one of them trying to hide behind a tree, but failing. I struck him in the head with my claws easily killing him. I then found another male trying to climb a tree; I jumped up next to him on the tree causing him to look over. I hissed then struck my inner mouth through his head spraying what little brains he had onto the ground below. I jumped down, before his body fell, and ran off in search of the last human. I looked around, but spotted nothing that could lead me to the last human; I didn't even smell anything that could help. I then went back to the hive forgetting all about the last human, and the other four I killed.

Once night came, and it was time for my group of warriors to go and hunt we left. Three warriors went off to the right and three, including myself, went to the left, close to where I killed those humans. We stayed on the ground until we heard footsteps then we jumped up into the trees tops. After some time had passed we saw a group of maybe tweny humans walk by. I jumped over to another tree while telling the other warriors to follow the humans. We jumped down from the trees, hissing, when the humans had gotten to close to the hive. I guess none of the humans heard us since no one turned around. We took this chance to kill five of the humans in the group. One of the males in the group turned around after hearing the slaughtering going on behind them. All of the other warriors stayed on the ground while I jumped up into a tree when a female's flashlight shined towards us. I hissed trying to get the attention of the female so she didn't spot the other warriors. I jumped from branch to branch hissing until she was far enough away that one of the others could kill her. I jumped down from the branch, landing on a dead human, and turned to the others telling them to finish off the group while I go and tell the queen about finding the humans. I could hear screeches and screams on my way to the hive.


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid humans. Weak, soft humans. Their desire to make themselves better is amazing and, yet, it seems to only bring them trouble.

I growled in annoyance as my ship circled the human world, Earth. I watched out the viewport, swirls of white covering the land and see of the planet. I thought it much nicer than our homeworld, barren and dry.

The controls suddenly lit up as my eyes scrambled to find the alarm. My claw fingers raced over the controls, finding the right button and bringing up a layout on the screen.

A group of humans had been attacked in the rainforest. A group of 20. Strange. I had hunted there before and only seen the big cats that live there, and they are just barely enough to best one human...

No. I knew what it was. My brother Wolf, a skilled amd ferocious hunted had come to Earth for something...and now I did too.

"R'ka." I rumbled, thinking of my sibling's killer. The black shelled creatures were the bane of my entire species. They were very worthy prey. I wished for once to be able to get my claws around one's throat so I could it take it as my trophy. But, like my brother, many had fallen by them. Three Young Bloods, on a ritual, were killed. Chopper and Celtic, each slained by the same insect filth.

And Scar, perhaps the best of all, nearly survived. But he was killed by a Queen. How I longed for a chance to repay thay debt and be able to kill a queen.

Though I kind of admired them. They were the perfect killing machines. The ancient texts told that the Engineers created them to use against us in our war. But it was on them as the creatures were beyond control and killed them.

The humans seemed to what the same thing:control. But they now knew what was in front of them. Countless times they tried to control the beasts. And it was made a mess. A mess we died trying to clean up.

I put the auto - pilot on and strode to the back of my ship, the door to the cabin sliding shut behind me. I walked through the cramped corridors of my ship, going to deep into my ship. Pipes steamed as I opened a door with a pressure pad and walked in.

My bio mask sat on an alter, the features on it resembling an open mouth of one of our hunters. I placed it on my head, it sliding over my mandibles. Layouts and information scrolled across my view and I went to the next alter.

In honor of my brother, who always wore two plasma casters, I strapped one to each shoulder. They synchronized with my mask, turning and powering up.

I placed a smart disc on my left hip and a shruiken on my other. Both worked the same way, but I wanted everything I could find.

I placed the whip of fallen brother, retrieved by the elders, on my chest. It had served him well and would serve me the same.

Placing two Combi-Sticks on back crossways, I looked at the final piece of weaponry I would need.

My wrist gauntlets. Each equipped with wrist blades, schmiters, mines, cloak, net laucher and an emergency detonation device, something I may need.

The ship bumped as we entered the planet's atmosphere. I snapped my wrist blades out, a satisfying sound reaching my ears. I walked back to the cabin, weapons hung from my body.

Earth was now coming up, a wide see of dark green fast approaching. The rainforest. The ship slowed as it found a place through the canopy.. and descended to the ground. Birds flew around the ship, squawking at this giant metal monster.

It landed with thud as I waited by the door. It slid open as the ship powered down. I stepped out into the darkness of night, wet humid air cooliny my grey, almost green skin.

I pressed my a button on my wrist gauntlet and slowly disappeared. I lept into the air, grabbing a tree branch and pulling myself up. I looked out at the jungle, quiet and dark.

But somewhere out there was my prey. I riased my arm in the air, letting out the biggest roar I could muster. Let the hunt begin!


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't have to wait long until I found the bodies. Humans. At first I only came to three, all laying face down on the brown earth of the jungle. And from the knowledge gathered by others of my kind, I knew whay had killed them.

I came to the first, laying on it's back beneath a try, it's body twisted and broken. It must have fallen from the tree, but that wasn't what had killed it. There was a large hole in its head, dried blood around the wound and the human's mouth in an open scream.

Better not to leave evidence, I thought as I took a blue vial of liquid from a pouch on my side. I poured the liquid over the body, it dissolving the flesh and bone to nothing but vapour until there was nothing left. I didn't want any human interfering in this.

I kept cloaked for they might be anywhere now. I took to the trees, climbing up one large trunk and jumping from branch to branch. My strong hands gripped each handhold as I swiftly made my way into deeper into the jungle.

It was then I came to a second body, laying face down on the forest floor. I lept out of the tree, landing quietly next to it. From a distance, I didn't see any wounds.

But when I got closer and turned over the body, I saw the deep claw marks all along its chest and head. This is one was slightly older, maggots and flies already at the exposed corpse. I took out the vial again and watched as it became nothing more than mist in the air.

There was a screech, very close as I lowered myself to a crouch. I switched my mask's vision to one that was designed to spot these creatures. Instantly, my vision changed from body heat to the creature that had claimed so many of us.

Slowly, I made my way through the undergrowth, head always on a swivel. There was no movement in the jungle, even the birds and creatures had gone quiet.

I moved without sound as my eye caught something in the ground below me.

Tracks. Leading ahead of me. Two different sets. One was of the humans I had found, but the others were clawed and deeper. And there was a set leading back the way I was going.

It was at that moment I heard a crunch very close, followed by a hiss. I tensed, head turning and looking for the source of the sound.

My mask picked up movement to my right as I weighed my options. I decided to leap to a brach above me. Jumping up, I grasped it's thick wood and proped myself up there.

Looking down, I found the source of the noise. There was another body below the tree, not 20 feet from the trunk. It's body was also rotting and it seemed to be missing it's head.

That didn't stop a lone Xenomorph from feeding on it. It's body was slim and jagged, black ridges almost blending in with the dying night. The long head driving itself into the stomach cavity of its meal and coming out blood stained. The tail waved back and fourth behind it as it greedily ate it's fill. Clawed hands gripped the body as it pulled out chunks of meat.

I was side on with it as I realized it hadn't seen me. My bio mask's targeting system came online as a red dot danced across the creatures body.

It seemed to know something was watching it as its head raised to look at me. It seemed confused but by then it was too late.

With a snapping sound, my plasma caster shot at it. It screeched in surprise as the blast cut up the middle of its long head. There was a splatter of acidic blood against the ground as it's body fell on the humans.

I landed on the forest floor and strode over to inspect my kill. It was dead, that was for sure. But I was more interested on where it came from than the trophy now. I would take one after I destroyed the hive.

The tracks led south, to thicker trees and more tightly packed trunks. Perfect for an ambush. I decided on my tree route again, leaping from limb to limb.

I saw a flicker of light over my shoulder as I stopped to look. The sun was coming towards the horizon, shedding a dim light to the jungle.

But that dim light also revealed something. A ray of it shot ahead of me and reflected off something. It glistened like dew on the trees, though I knew it wasn't even close to it.

It was the hive. The glistening threds of slim hung and clumped together between trees as I leapt to a limb above it. It was massive! It looked like it went below ground as well, and was probably as long as one of our motherships.

There was movement below me as I looked down to the small entrance the way I came. 3 Xenomorphs exited, hissing and growling at one another. They were bigger than the first one I had killed, bulkier.

And there was bound to be more. Quickly, I thought up a plan to destroy the hive. I would kill these 3 and use them as bait a ways away. I would line some of the trees with mines when more followed. Then, I would come back and destroy the hive with my detonation device.

The 3 Xenomorphs were starting move again, moving into the trees. Swiftly, I managed to get above them and readied myself. Sliding out both dual wrist blades, two long blades on each, I let myself drop rignt in between them.

There were hisses of anger and surprise as I swung my arm at one. The blade sliced cleaned through its neck as another lunged at me. I dove my left wrist blades into its stomach as it squealed and shook on the blades before going still.

The third one had managed to get behind me and leapt on my back as I staggered. Sharp talons scraped across my body armor as it clawed at me. I shook myself trying to get it off, but to no avail. I did manage to get ahold of it's tail as I pulled.

It hissed as it hit the ground and I took one of the Combi-Sticks of my back. It wriggled on the ground until I brought the spear down through it's head. It's leg twitched for a minute until it fell still and I hauled the weapon from its head.

I thanked the gods for providing me with my armor before hefting the beast on my shoulders. It's legs and tail hung limply as the acidic blood dripped from it's head.

Perfect. Something for the others to follow. I set off again, this time on the ground. I walked through the tightly packed trees, being sure blood was still seeping from the creature. It burned and sizzled on the ground but stayed.

I found a clearing, maybe 20 feet across as I laid the body in the middle. I snapped a mine out and clung it two one of the 3 entrys into the clearing, before doing the same to the two others.

Lines of red crisscrossed between trees as I found a spot high into the canopy. It looked directly down on the clearing as I sat down and leaned against the trunk.

All I had to do was wait...bidding my time until my prey fell into my trap.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran out of the hive after telling the queen of the humans in the forest, and of how close they were to the hive. She was a little angry that I didn't bring them back alive, but didn't say anything else about it. I walked out of the hive just to see that the three xenomorphs that were supposed to be guarding the hive were not there anymore. I walked out a little farther to see a trail of blood from one of my brothers or sisters. I ran back into the hive, and called for help to go find where the guards had gone. After gathering a large group of warriors and two praetorians we walked out of the hive. The two praetorians lead the the way while the rest of us followed. A few of the aliens jumped up into the trees, including myself and one of the praetorians. I looked down right as the other praetorian walked into something and exploded. Some of the warriors jumped down into the middle of the clearing to only end up dead. Before I could join in on the fight I heard a strange loud sound coming towards this direction. One of the other aliens that was next to me looked over hissing. I just jumped down without explaining and started off towards the sound. Once I was close enough to see that the sound came from one of the machines humans use to go places. I jumped up onto a branch high in the tree and looked down watching the machine go faster towards the clearing where the others were. I followed it through the trees until it stopped by the clearing and four humans got out talking through something. I saw that the humans were all dressed the exact same and were only looking at the clearing not at all surprised by the dead bodies of my family. They started talking again then got back in the machine and left. I followed them all the way until therewas no more trees to make sure they didn't find the hive then I went back to the clearing just to see that all of the aliens were dead in the middle of the clearing. My first instinct was to search for whoever did this and kill them, but then I realized that I wasn't going to be able to seeing that it killed the everyone else. I turned and ran back to the hive to tell the queen that there was a threat in the forest and about the humans who were here. I ran to the entrance of the hive and stopped so I could tell the guards about the threat and humans. I looked around until I spotted another warrior on top of a rock that was by the hive. I ran over and jumped up onto the rock next to the alien. 'Watch out for whatever killed the first guards and listen for any humans.' With that I jumped off of the rock and started running towards the hive again; not giving the warrior a chance to ask about the human part. I crouched down as low as I could so that I could go through the tunnel that leads to the queens chambers. I ran over to the queen, when I had reached her room, and told her about the humans and about whatever had been in the forest killing the other aliens.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran through the hive towards the queen's chamber to warn her of the threat in the forest killing off her children. I stopped

right in front of the queen and spoke telepathically to her. 'Queen there is an unknown threat to us in the forest killing your

children; my siblings.' The queen didn't speak at first ; she only stayed still, probably thinking over whatever it is that could

be killing her children. 'Whatever it is doesn't matter. We should leave and go farther into the forest.' As soon as she

unhooked herself from the egg pouch though we heard screeching and hissing coming from somewhere in the hive, exactly

where we needed to go to exit. Before we could go anywhere though the creature from the forest came through the wall

with a blue flash. The creature was taller than me, and could easily kill me if I wasn't careful, though it was shorter than

the queen. I jumped up onto the ceiling just as another blue flash hit the exact spot I was standing. I ran over to the

queen and stopped when I was directly above her. Though just as I stopped the creature shot another blue flash

effectively hitting her in the neck causing a lot of her blood to fall to the floor of the hive. The queen swung her tail at the

creature hitting it against the wall, but the creature recovered quickly and clawed her still bleeding wound. The queen

screeched in pain and anger. Staggering away from the creature a bit, but she was still close enough for the creature to

stab her through the neck and head. My instincts told me to run over and avenge my queen, but I didn't knowing that

would just get me killed and I couldn't yet since it was my job to start a new hive now, since the creature had killed my

siblings. The creature was reaching toward the queen's dead body when I jumped down from the ceiling, which was my

mistake, because as soon as I landed it looked up sharply. At first the creature didn't do anything, but then it leaped

forward and swung at me. I tried to jump back, but the blades were still able to cut me enough to make me bleed. I fell

back onto the floor from the force. Just as the creature reached me a loud explosion could be heard coming from the

entrance to the hive. I don't know how I didn't notice before, maybe from my queen dying, maybe because of the

creature that could at any moment try and kill me, but either way I was stupid and didn't notice that humans were

nearby, and they were heading straight towards where I and the creature were.


End file.
